Unconditionally? Forever? Lies!
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Harry walks in on Tom cheating on him with none other than … Read and find out! One tragedy and then Heartache. Slash! Mentions of Mpreg!


**Unconditionally? Forever? Lies!**

 **Summary: Harry walks in on Tom cheating on him with none other than … Read and find out! One tragedy and then Heartache. Slash! Mentions of Mpreg!**

 **A/N: I love cheating fics and I realized that I never wrote one so here it is.**

* * *

Harry sniffles and turns away from the heart-breaking sight; he tunes out the sobs reverberating around the room and leaves.

He couldn't stand to see the sight of that innocent little boy whose family was five seconds too late bring him in.

Little George Longbottom, deceased at the tender age of two because of Hyponatremia.

Harry couldn't bear the sight of the little boy with his eyes half-lidded looking unseeingly at his dead father who could barely stand the sight of seeing his second child dead before he could experience what the world had to offer.

He waved away the worried gazes of his workmates and he instead walked towards his office and plopped down in his office chair.

Tears rolled down Harry's face and he sobbed so loud that he didn't even care if anyone were to come in and berate him.

He couldn't believe that they couldn't save that energetic little boy who always referred to him as uncle. He was close to Neville and Lavender and was even closer to their two children.

If only he hadn't stop for that coffee break then maybe little George would've been alive to see another day.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that he shouldn't blame himself for the death of the little boy but it was so easy to blame himself than sweet, innocent Luna who hadn't studied in any field but maternity.

He couldn't really blame the staff as all the Healers had gone out on break and left those who excelled in different medical fields.

He was tired of seeing everyone he had come to love dead. Why couldn't life just be one big happy ending for him? Why couldn't all his loved ones live to see full lives before they went to sleep and never woke up?

Was he cursed to live a life of pain? He really didn't think so otherwise he wouldn't have met Tom. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, his husband of three years and father to their unborn child.

The man wasn't aware of him being with child and truthfully, Harry couldn't find the right time to tell him.

He put his hand on his stomach and smiled softly when he felt a pulse of the baby's magic. He dried his tears then looked at his desk filled with pictures of his friends and their families and then to the picture of Tom and him on their second honeymoon in Hawaii.

He smiled at the small smile of Tom's face. It hadn't been difficult to get the man to smile often.

He then breathed out deeply then got up from his chair and walked out of his office. All of a sudden he just felt drained, he dutifully ignored the floating body of George being removed from the room and he nodded in understanding to the Longbottom family who he knew wanted to go home and grieve without being disturbed.

Harry avoided the gazes of his co-workers and instead went to the receptionist's desk.

"I understand Harry, just go home," Pansy quickly intoned.

Harry sighed slowly then thanked the girl who looked at him in pity and he walked towards the floo and stepped inside after throwing in the floo powder.

"Riddle Oasis!" He half-yelled.

After being spat out of the fireplace, he dusted the soot off his robes and just stood there, staring at the carpet.

He still couldn't believe that his life was falling apart so quickly.

First Seamus then Ron, Arthur, Sirius, Millicent, Vincent, Terry, Rose and now George.

Why did he have to lose so many loved ones? Was his life some sort of twisted fairy-tale where everyone dies instead of being happy? Why couldn't Harry's life just be normal like everyone else's?

He gritted his teeth and balled his fists together to stop himself from destroying their living room. He really didn't want to worry Tom right now.

He sighed then began walking towards their bedroom. He really wanted to sleep the day away until Tom came home from work.

He really hoped that he didn't see the unmoving body of little George otherwise he didn't know just what he would do.

He knew that with being a Medi-wizard, he would get used to losing patients… he was used to losing unknown people but to lose a loved one was like a blow to his heart.

They were like his family in everything but blood and to keep losing so many family members just cracked his already fragile heart.

He couldn't stand the thought to lose Tom and their unborn child. He knew he was being nasty when he thought that he didn't want to go through what Neville was feeling right now but no one can fault him for not wanting to feel the true feeling of heartache, to lose someone that was literally a part of you.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally reached the top of the stairs and he walked towards their bedroom door, just ready to sleep the day away.

Harry wiped at his eyes once more before he grabbed the knob and quickly pulled it open, just wanting to fall face first into bed when noises distracted him.

"Hmm, Tom! Y-Yeah, harder!"

Harry's eyes bulged and he could practically hear his heart breaking when he looked upon the bed to see Tom rapidly thrusting into someone obviously not him; he sobbed and fell to the floor, alerting Tom and his lover who quickly jumped apart in shock.

"H-Harry!"

Harry ignored Tom's outburst ad instead looked up into the eyes of a guilty Blaise Zabini who was quickly getting dressed.

"Wow… it's funny how bad things just happen to me one after the other," He murmured bitterly ignoring Tom who staring at him in guilt.

He slowly got up off the floor ignoring Blaise who was biting his lip and staring at him with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You have no right to cry, Zabini," He bit out, snorting when he heard Blaise gasped when he addressed him by his surname.

"To be honest, Tom. I really don't have the energy to blow up at you or anything. All you should do is get the fuck out of this house and come back later where I'll be gone. I don't want to hear your shitty excuses and I don't want to any apologies from you, Zabini. I hope you feel happy knowing that you're a homewrecker and to the fact that you just wrecked your family also, but then again, I'm sure Draco's been fucked by Tom also."

Harry snorted when he saw Blaise avert his gaze.

"Harry, lo-"

Harry only raised a hand and effectively cut off Tom. "I don't want your bullshit excuses, Tom. Matter of fact, I'll move right now and don't be too surprised when I file for a divorce and also don't be surprised if you don't get to see your child."

Tom's eyes widened and he looked at Harry's stomach in wonder.

"Well, hope you and Zabini are happy, I'm sure he'll be your little concubine."

Harry then turned around and before he could move, Tom had moved forward and latched onto his arm.

"Harry, don't go. Let's just sit down and talk about this like adults," He pleaded, his red eyes widening when Harry pulled his arm away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me, Tom! You lost that right when you shoved your dick in someone else! Talk like adults? Maybe you should've acted like an adult and not cheat on me! I doubt this is the first time and the only thing I regret is bringing an innocent child into this mess! Just leave me alone, Tom. I've had enough of all this shit!"

"No, Harry! Look, I made a mistake okay, but you have to think of the baby. We can work through this, baby. Don't give up on us," He whispered softly, looking into Harry's eyes until said man only snorted at him.

"Trying to manipulate me as usual? Well it won't work this fucking time, you bastard!" He yelled before disapparating on the spot, breaking the wards around the house in the process.

" **I swear on my magic that you won't ever lay claim to this child, Tom Marvolo Riddle!"** Reverberated around the room, leaving a gaping Tom and a guilty Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this piece of crap. I grew bored halfway through and this is the finished product. No other chapters in mind tbh.**


End file.
